


Зарисовка #002 Семейный

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У его семьи много особенностей. От этой Ичиго предпочел бы избавиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #002 Семейный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #002 Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748919) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



**Осторожно ступая**

В первый раз, когда Тоширо узнал о... "проблеме" Ичиго, они сидели в офисе десятого отряда. 

Ничего особенно примечательного в тот день не происходило, как и во все дни до него, с самого окончания Зимней Войны. Так что Ичиго просто был рад возможности провести время со своим парнем, пусть и сидя в кабинете оного. Хотя будучи капитаном, Ичиго тоже имел свои обязанности. И так как он не мог избежать своей бумажной работы (не важно, как сильно он об этом мечтал), _его лейтенант посоветовал ему просто взять все документы под мышку и заполнить их, сидя в десятом отряде._

Недоумевая, почему не додумался сам, Ичиго сгреб бумажки, прихватил чернильницу, пару кистей и отправился в путешествие по Обществу Душ. 

Вне всякого сомнения, Тоширо знал о его приближении. Поэтому Ичиго ничуть не удивился, обнаружив ожидающую его чашку чая и одеяло из одного из стенных шкафов - на случай, если ему станет холодно. 

Спустя два часа непринужденной болтовни, работы и просто наслаждения компанией друг друга, настал тот момент, когда Тоширо познал что-то новое о своем парне. Оно было ни капли не захватывающим, страшным или таким, что его нужно было запереть в шкафу в качестве скелета. По факту, глава самого здравомыслящего отряда просто _не был вполне уверен_ , что с этим делать, чем еще больше смущал второго капитана. 

\- Черт возьми, - пробормотал Ичиго с другого конца комнаты. Его болезненного рыка было достаточно, чтобы Тоширо оторвался от своей (принадлежавшей Мацумото) работы и поднял голову. 

Он совершенно не ожидал увидеть Ичиго полусогнутым, сжимающим подлокотник и с абсолютно жалким выражением на лице. Его подозрение выросло в разы, когда он понял, что рыжий уже пару минут как застыл в своем положении. Он все еще держал в пальцах кисть, его брови были сведены к переносице, а челюсти плотно сжаты. 

\- Ичиго? - мягко позвал Тоширо, поднимаясь из-за стола. - Тебе больно? 

Когда его партнер приблизился и положил свою маленькую холодную руку на его плечо, Ичиго фыркнул и почти сумел улыбнуться. 

\- Все в порядке, - заверил он, хотя выглядел не очень убедительно. - Просто ноги колет.

Тоширо скрестил руки на груди; все признаки беспокойства слетели с его лица. 

\- Походи и поплачь, - огрызнулся он и закатал глаза. 

\- Не могу, - с нажимом заверил Ичиго, и выражение его лица почти обмануло маленького капитана. Но Тоширо схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, требуя сделать пару шагов и "перестать быть смешным". Но Ичиго лишь споткнулся, зашипел сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и, застонав, упал на колени. 

\- Говорю же тебе! - рявкнул он куда-то в пол. В нем не было ни капли злости, но Тоширо неожиданно присмирел от удивления. - Я _не могу_. Это не просто как колотье или мурашки, это... Ну...

Он вздрогнул; все его тело было, как натянутая струна. Тоширо мгновенно опустился на пол рядом с ним, положив одну руку на его плечо, а второй гладя по щеке. 

\- Ичиго? - неуверенно позвал он. Капитан был уверен, что упустил нечто важное; эти мурашки, конечно, надоедливые, но они не причиняют _боль_...

\- Они скоро пройдут, - Ичиго попытался выдавить еще одну улыбку. - Просто дай мне минутку, хорошо? 

Нахмурившись, Тоширо тихо, словно не желая признавать этого, обронил:

\- Я не понимаю... 

Еще несколько секунд Ичиго не двигался, цепляясь за пол и кисть с одинаковой силой. Но затем на его лице отразилось облегчение, словно возымела действие таблетка обезболивающего. Постепенно он устроился в более удобную позу. Неожиданно Ичиго снова был в полном порядке и откинулся на диван, тяжело вылохнув. 

\- Семейная особенность, - объяснил он. Тоширо устроился напротив. - Хз почему такое происходит, но иногда эти мурашки становятся ужасными. Даже ногами пошевелить жутко. Я, к сожалению, ничего не могу поделать с этим, только ждать, когда само пройдет. Ходьба в основном тоже не помогает. 

Удивление на лице Тоширо увидеть можно было редко, и то был тот бесценный момент. Ичиго усмехнулся. 

\- Однажды я ударился коленом, - продолжил он, вспоминая все случаи. - Просто... Врезался во что-то. К счастью, кровать была за спиной, иначе бы я себе башку расшиб или еще чего похуже... 

Ичиго рассмеялся. Он уже не выглядел таким несчастным и поглощенным болью, как несколько минут назад. 

\- Ты к врачу ходил? - строго спросил Тоширо. Он с трудом мог представить, что дурацкое ощущение, которое ему пришлось пережить, однажды уснув на руке, могло быть много хуже. И в голове его не укладывалось, почему Ичиго было наплевать на эту патологию. 

\- Папаня доктор, не забыл? Но они не меняют кардинально мою жизнь, так что я особо о них не думаю. Да, я их терпеть не могу, но через пару минут о них нет и воспоминания. Обычно. Никакого вреда. 

Тоширо, похоже, не проникся, но решил спустить все на тормозах. Ичиго выглядел замечательно, словно это не он был полу-парализован в десятом отряде, а затем не его тянул его же парень... 

От этой мысли щеки Тоширо вспыхнули, и он спешно дотянулся о руки Ичиго, чтобы сплести пальцы. 

\- Я приношу свои извинения, - проговорил он, совсем не замечая ответного удивления. - Я не должен был настаивать, когда ты очевидно не мог двигаться. 

Тоширо слышал, как Ичиго вздохнул, наклонился, и почувствовал поцелуй на своем лбу.  
\- А, мне пофигу. Большинство людей меня вообще дразнят - не думаю, что они понимают...

\- Как не понимаю и я, - признал Тоширо, хмурясь и думая о том, что это, похоже, одна из тех вещей, к которым ему придется привыкнуть. - Но пока это не мешает тебе выполнять свои обязанности... 

\- Чего? - с ухмылкой прервал его Ичиго. - Ты имеешь в виду, вдавливать тебя в постель и целовать до потери пульса? Это я могу сделать и с мурашками, только, возможно, ты какое-то время будешь погребен подо мной... 

Никогда еще ни у кого на лице не было написано такое яркое желание ударить его. А учитывая, что Ичиго вырос в доме Куросаки, это что-то да значило.


End file.
